


Best Friend and Approval

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, POV Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Best Friend and Approval

Clint is her beet friend.  
He is also the most important person in her life.  
He is the one who gave her a second chance.  
Saved her from her former life.  
He is the one she trusts the most.  
So she is wary about people who approach him.  
She has a protective streak when it comes to Clint.  
So when Clint falls for Bruce,  
She is apprehensive.  
Bruce did try to kill her.  
But she can see the doctor loves Clint very much.  
So she slowly learns to trust him.  
Anything to see her best friend happy.

She always gets to know people close to Clint.  
After getting over her fear of the Hulk,  
Natasha becomes friends with Bruce.  
She knows Bruce will never hurt Clint intentionally.   
She approves.


End file.
